Sword Art Online: Hollow Apocalipse (Evolved)
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Kirito adalah seorang player dari game kematian bernama Sword Art Online dan tiba tiba saja terjebak di dunia lain bersama seluruh teman temannya dan beberapa orang lainnya setelah terhisap dalam lubang hitam ditengah pertarungan sengit. Mampukah mereka bekerja sama untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini?


Disclamier: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Krito X ?

genre: fantasy

Warning: typo, oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya

summary: Kirito adalah seorang player SAO dan tiba tiba saja terjebak di dunia lain bersama seluruh teman temannya dan beberapa orang lainnya setelah terhisap dalam lubang hitam ditengah pertarungan sengit. Mampukah mereka bekerja sama untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini?

Warning: typo, oc, ooc, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _trank_

 _trink_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _pyaaar_

"cih, Poh bagaimana ini?, kalau begini terus kita akan kehilangan seperempat dari anggota guild"

"tenanglah Kirito, aku sudah mentransfer teleport crystal ke inventory kalian jadi sekarang bukalah!"

 _trank_

 _trink_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _pyar_

 _pyar_

"SEMUANYA BUKALAH INVENTORY KALIAN DAN GUNAKAN TELEPORT CRYSTAL UNTUK KABUR DARI SINI" teriak Kirito pada para anggota guilnya

"maaf bos, tapi ukh sekarang kami bukan dalam posisi yang pas untuk melakukannya"

"akh sial, mereka tidak membiarkanku membuka menu"

 _"gah"_

"bajingan rasakan ini!"

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _pyar_

Saat ini terdengarlah kebisingan dari anggota guid Laughing Coffin yang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan diri karena perintah dari atasan. Tadinya mereka berniat untuk terus bertarung sampai mati, tapi mereka buang jauh jauh semua pemikiran itu karena master dari guild mereka beserta wakilnya yang bernama Poh dan Kirito yang langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk kabur jika kemungkinan untuk menang menipis.

Dan disinilah mereka sedang berhadapan dengan anggota dari guild Knight Of Blood, The Army, dan beberapa anggota Guid lainnya. Dan berita buruknya adalah selain kalah jumlah mereka juga kalah kekuatan, dan satu satunya alasan kenapa masih banyak yang bertahan sampai sekarang adalah karena mereka yang tidak takut mati dan musuh yang masih ragu untuk membunuh mereka.

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _TRINK_

"jadi sekarang kau sudah bergabung dengan guild besar, selamat ya Asuna!" kata Kirito sambil menahan rapier Asuna menggunakan dark repulser miliknya

 _trank_

"Kirito apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?, kenapa sekarang kau menjadi pembunuh?" kata Asuna yang mencoba menusuk Kirito tapi gagal

 _syuut_

 _trank_

"karena ini adalah game, dan alasan kenapa kita bermain game adalah untuk mendapat kesenangan. Jadi kesimpulannya aku membunuh mereka karena itu menyenangkan" kata Kirito dengan nada dingin dan-

 _trank_

 _syut_

-diapun menggunakan kedua pedangnya dan mementalkan rapier milik Asuna.

Selama beberapa menit pertarungan itu begitu sengit, dengan para penyerbu yang lebih dulu mendominasi, tapi tanpa disangka setelah beberapa menit kini kedudukan menjadi seimbang antara player hijau dan player merah. Dan pertempuran sengit yang mempertaruhkan nyawapun terus berlanjut sampai salah satu kubu mengaku kalah atau anggotanya habis.

Setidaknya begitulah mereka semua pikirkan.

 _ngungungungugungngugu_

Sampai tiba tiba saja ada sebuah lubang hitam yang terbuka di langit langit bangunan setinggi puluhan meter itu yang mengeluarkan suara aneh dan menyedot semua orang masuk kedalamnya

"AAAAAKH"

"GHAAAAA"

"KYAAAA"

"TOLOOOOONG"

"KAPTEEEEN"

"BOOOS"

"KIMOCHIIIII"

Dan beberapa hal lain yang mereka teriakan. Bersama dengan Kirito, kini dia sedang berpegangan pada kubus melayang tempat dia menginjakan kaki.

"Asuna pagang tanganku" katanya pada Asuna yang berpegangan di sebelahnya dan hampir jatuh

"Kirito aku-KYAAA"

"ASUNAAAA" dan tiba tiba saja saat Asuna mencoba menggapai tangan Kirito tangannya yang satunya justru terlepas dan dia terhisap. Dan Kirito yang menyadari hal inipun langsung melepaskan pegangannya tanpa pikir panjang agar bisa menyelamatkan Asuna.

"Ki-Kirito kun?"

"jangan dilepas Asuna, seentar lagi kita akan masuk ke dalam lubang itu" kata Kirito yang sudah menyusul Asuna dan langsung memeluknya

"KITA MASIH BELUM SELESAI, HEATCLIIIIF!" teriak Poh sebelum dia terhisap kedalam lubang bersamaan dengan Heatclif.

Dan beberapa menit setelah itu maka bangunan yang pernah digunakan sebagai markas guild Laughing Coffin pun sekarang hanya tinggal bangunannya saja sementara orang yang tadi berada di dalamnya sekarang sudah terhisap dalam lubang hitam itu.

Tapi insiden lubang hitam ini bukan hanya terjadi di 1 tempat saja, melainkan di seluruh lantai dan menghisap seluruh pemain SAO waktu itu yang masih hidup untuk pergi ke dunia lain.

 **.**

 _bruk_

 _brak_

 _bruk_

 _bruk_

 _brak_

 _"ugh"_

 _"akh"_

 _"goah"_

 _"punggungku"_

 _"pinggangku"_

Sementara itu disebuah bukut yang di sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh padang rumput yang luas kini terlihatlah orang orang yang memakai berbagai macam jenis pakaian dan zirah keluar dali dalam sebuah lubang hitam dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka mengeluh kesakitan.

Yap mereka semua yang berjumlah lebih dari 5000 orang adalah para player SAO yang terhisap oleh lubang hitam dan sampai kesini.

"adududuh Asuna, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kirito sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang membentur batu hingga batu itu hancur berkeping keping (kasian amat batunya)

"ah setidaknya aku masih hidup" jawab Asuna yang sedang mencoba berdiri

"HOI POOH APA KAU DISINI" teriak Kirito mencoba memanggil atasannya setelah membantu Asuna berdiri

"IYAAA, AKU DISINI" kata Poh sambil mengumpulkan barang barangnya yang lepas dari tangannya.

.

Ini gawat, dulu kami terjebak dalam dunia game buatan Kayaba Akihiko, dan jangan bilang kalau sekarang kami terjebak di dunia lain karena ulah dewa yang ingin bersenang senang?.

"jangan bercanda!"

"bahkan setelah kami terjeak dalam dunia terbang itu sekarang kami bahkan harus masuk ke dunia yang lebih kejam lagi, JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Ki-Kirito kun tenanglah"

"tidak Asuna, sekarang aku tidak akan bisa tenang, karena sekarag dewa sial-UKH" tiba tiba saja entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat dan dengungan yang memekakkan telinga.

 _ngingingingingi_

Dan segera setelah kebisingan itu berakhir kini terdengarlah suara orang bicara di dalam diri mereka

 _"selamat datang diduniaku semuanya"_ kata suara itu dengan nada yang gagah dan menggema

tunggu dulu, suara ini, saat saat seperti ini. Ini benar benar mirip dengan awal kejadian SAO dulu. Jangan bilang kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi. Tapi bedanya kali in hanya suaranya saja dan tidak ada wujudnya

"si-siapa itu?"

"tunjukan dirimu!"

"woi admin kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"bedebah, keluar kau Kayaba!"

dan beberapa cacian lainnya yang diteriakkan oleh para pemain

 _"DIAAAAM"_

dan seketika orang yang bicara dalam kepala mereka langsung berteriak memerintahkan mereka untuk diam sehingga saat ini suasana yang tadinya begitu ricuh menjadi sunyi senyap bagai suasana ditanah pemakaman saat tengah malam.

 _"kalian mungkin berpikir kalau ini adalah SAO yang kalian kenal, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Saat ini kalian berada di dalam duniaku, dunia yang sesungguhnya, dan aku juga telah mengganti tubuh kalian menjadi tubuh asli yang akan menjadi mayat kalau kalian mati"_

 _"dan sebagai tambahan adalah kalian mulai sekaraang akan tinggal disini selamanya, tidak ada jalan kembali karena sekarang disinilah rumah kalian."_

"tunggu!, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tubuh kami di dunia nyata?" tanya Klein tanpa ekspresi entah pada siapa sementara yang lain masih sibuk mendengarkan

 _"saat ini tubuh kalian di dunia nyata sudah dinyatakan tewas dalam insiden SAO karena jantung yang berhenti berdetak. Dan tugas kalian disini hanya satu, yaitu bertahan hidup"_

seakan menjawab pertanyaan Klein suara itu kembali bicara dan mengatakan sesutu yang mengerihkan

"apa?"

"mustahil"

"ini pasti bohong"

"tidak mungkin"

dan gumaman lainnya yang terdengar dari sekitar 5000 pemain. Bahkan aku sendiripun saat ini masih belum percaya kalau bencana yang sama bisa terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan bahkan yang kedua ini lebih buruk dari yang pertama

 _"tapi sebagai konpensasi maka aku tetap memperbolehkan kalian membawa fitur dari SAO dan hidup dengannya, selain itu aku juga tidak menghapus status maupun skill yang kalian dapat. Dan dengan ini aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menggunakan anugrah itu dan bertahan hidup di dunia ini"_

 _"sebagai tambahan, aku sudah menambahkan daftar resep untuk segala macam benda yang kalian perlukan, juga peta 3D dan 2D yang bisa memuat seluruh benua ini yang bisa di perbesar atau di perkecil. Dan dengan begitu aku ingin lihat apa kalian bisa bertahan hidup disini HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Dan setelah tawa gila itu berakhir maka kamipun kembli terdiam. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau semua orang akan kembali jatuh dalam lautan kepanikan dan juga hujan air mata. Tapi sepertinya semua orang sudah sadar kalau semua itu hanya membuang buang waktu jadi mereka putuskan untuk memakai otak mereka.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA, BUATLAH BARISAN KARENA PIMPINAN DARI KOB INGIN MENYEMPAIKAN SESUATU" tiba tiba saja salah satu anggota dari guil KOB berteriak dan menyruh kami berbaris. Kira kira apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Heatcliff kali ini?.

Memutuskan untuk tidak banyak berpikir maka kamipun langsung mengikuti perintahnya, bahkan anggota Laughing Coffin yang masih tersisapun ikut berbaris.

"SEMUANYA DENGAR!, MULAI DARI SINI KITA AKAN MEMBAGI BAGI TUGAS. DIMULAI DARI MENGUMPULKAN PERSEDIAAN, MATERIAL, INFORMASI DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA MAKA AKAN KITA BAGI MENJADI BEBERAPA KELOMPOK"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIMESKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Agil, bawakan lebih banyak kayu!"

"sedang dalam perjalanan"

"Zaza dimana sulfurnya?"

"ada di gudang, rak paling pojok di kiri"

"Klein, cepat bawakan gerobaknya!"

"iya ini aku sedang menariknya"

"Lizbeth bagaimana dengan pakunya?"

"ada didalam ember, dan bawakan aku lebih banyak besi!"

"Asuna bagimana dengan persediaan?"

"dengan persediaan kita yang sekarang paling lama kita bisa bertahan sampai bulan depan, yang mulia Heatcliff"

"kalau begitu semuanya, ayo kita berburu lagi sambil mengumpulkan material!"

"OOSH"

Saat ini adalah masa masa pembanguanan dan juga 1 tahun setelah kami terjebak di dunia ini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya saat kami dipindahkan ke dunia ini kami masih sibuk melakukan pembangunan. Dan kalau soal peradaban sebenarnya saat ini kami sedang membangun sebuah mesin uap agar bisa mendapat listrik daritenaga uap.

Tentu saja dengan adanya lebih dari 5000 orang yang bekerja siag dan malam hal ini bisa tercapai. Tadinya diawal awal kami membangun rumah dan fasilitas lainnya menggunakan jerami, setelah itu kayu dan sekarang kami mulai memproduksi logam. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh dewa itu kalau kami tidak kehilangan skill dan juga status kami. Dan karena player SAO berlevel paling rendahpun adalah 15 maka dengan level segitu paling tidak dia punya kekuatan setara dengan 3 kali kekuatan orang dewasa di tempat ini.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kami para anggota guild Laughing Coffin mau bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya dan bukannya membunuh mereka maka jawabannya adalah karena mustahil membunuh sesama mantan player SAO, meskipun kau menggunakan pisau, pedang, kapak dan lainnya maka mereka tidak akan terluka sedikitpun. Jadi karena tidak ada gunanya maka kamipun memutuskan untuk ikut membantu dari pada hanya duduk diam seperti pemalas.

Contohnya seperti diriku yang saat ini sedang bekerja di daerah tambang, dibukit ini selain hutannya yang kaya akan sumber daya, flora dan fauna, tanahnya juga kaya akan berbagai macam hasil tambang seperti tembaga, emas, obsidian, minyak, besi, bahkan juga berlian dan masih banyak lainnya. Lalu, soal mata uang kami masih menggunakan Coll dan kami sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menciptakan mata uang baru. Disamping itu kami juga sudah mulai mencari informasi terhadap dunia luar dengan mengirimkan pemain yang biasa berperan sebagai mata mata atau pemburu informasi seperti Argo untuk pergi ke kota kota setempat dengan mengaku sebagai pengembara dan menanyakan tentang daerah yang mereka tempati sebanyak dan sedetil mungkin. Sehingga kami bisa mengetahui tentag situasi kerajaan saat ini, kabar perdagangan, dan juga bukut yang kami tinggali sekarang yang ternyata bernama Arnus

Dan sebagai tambahan karena sekarang dunia ini adalah tempat tinggal kita yang baru maka banyak diantara kami yang memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan atau bahkan menikah, contohnya seperti diriku yang sekarang sudah menikahi Asuna. Dan juga ternyata semua yang dikatakan oleh dewa itu benar, tentang tubuh dan juga kemampuan kami. Karena tubuh kami bukan tubuh fiksi lagi maka kami sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalami penuaan atau pertumbuhan yang berarti disini kami juga bisa mati karena waktu. Dan juga sekarang sensasi yang kami rasakan juga lebih sensirif dikulit, dan sangat berbeda dengan sensasi semu yang kami rasakan semasa berada di SAO.

Dewa itu bahkan sampai bersusah payah memberikan pesan singkat kalau manusia di zaman ini bisa hidup hingga lebih dari 150 tahun, dan begitu juga dengan kami. Jadi bagi mereka yang berasal dari kelompok anak muda tentu saja senang mendengar hal ini.

Ditambah lagi dewa itu juga telah melindungi kami dari serangan mahluk atau manusia lainnya dengan menciptakan Yggdrasil atau pohon dunia yang tumbuh hingga menembus awan. Pohon ini menyerap semua cahaya dan udara yang berfungsi untuk menyamarkan tempat yang terlindung di bawah daunnya dan diatas akarnya juga memberikan efek halusinasi hebat pada mereka yang tidak berasal dari tempat ini atau bukan player SAO.

Tapi meskipun begitu para anggota guild tetap tidak akan melupakan permusuhan lama kami, jadi meskipun semuanya hidup tapi hubungan kami tidak begitu baik. Dan khusus bangunan atau kantor guild kami membatasinya dan hanya boleh dibangun di atas batang pohon Yggdrasil karena keterbatasan lahan. Memang agak sulit membangun sesuatu di atas batang pohon dengan sudut kemiringan 90 derajat dan permukaan yang tidak rata, tapi itulah peraturannya.

 _kriririririring_

"ahh, waktunya istirahat makan siang"

"ayo semuanya, kita istirahat"

"hoi John, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kafe. Aku yang bayar"

"hoo kalau begitu baiklah"

Dan seperti yang kalian lihat kami disini hidup dengan sejahtera. Tapi ada masalah, yaitu lahan di bukit ini terlalu sempit sehingga kami terpaksa membangun gedung bertingkat untuk menghemat lahan. Dan kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk menyerang kerajaan dan memperluas wilayah jika nanti kami sudah mencapai target pembangunan, yaitu sampai pada peradaban tahun 1980an dimana kami bisa memakai mesin bertenaga uap untuk pembangkit listrik dan menurut perkiraan agar kami bisa mencapai target maka kira kira itu sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi.

Selain itu kami bahkan juga sudah mengklaim wilayah ini sebagai negara atau negri kami dan menamainya 'kerajaan Aincrad' dengan bendera yang memiliki lambang yang sama dengan lambang guild KOB dan yergantung dari Guild mana rajanya berasal. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya sistem politik disini lebih mirip sistem demokratis yang membuat raja seperti presiden yang punya masa jabatan dan rakyat yang memilihnya. Tapi sebenarnya yang mengurusi dokumen adalah para perdana mentri, dan bosku Poh adalah salah satunya. Selain itu jabatan raja saat ini ditempati oleh Heatcliff dan sekertarisnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Asuna atau istriku.

Jadi kesimpulannya meskipun hidup di sini cukup damai, tapi setiap harinya kami harus bekerja membanting tulang agar bisa bersantai di kemudian hari. Pada akhirnya aku kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia buatan dengan cara yang gak ada di novel, filem atau anime manapun.

Guild?, ah kalau soal itu sebenarnya guild kami tidak dibubarkan, dan bangunannya kini berada di ketinggian 20 meter di pohon Yggdrasil. Dan juga sebagai tambahan, kedudukan guild itu seperti aliansi atau partai politik di kerajaan Anicrad. Kami bisa menentukan praturan bagi anggota dan masyarakat selama mendapat persetujun dari raja dan atasan. Dan karena kedudukan guild saat ini sudah naik derajatnya maka hanya para guild besarlah yang bisa mendirikan bangunannya dan diakui keberadaannya oleh rakyat maupun pemerintah.

Selain itu setiap guild yang sah juga diharuskan untuk memiliki bendera mereka masing masing. Dan tentu saja guild kami tercinta menggunakan bendera berwarna hitam dengan lambang peti mati yang sedang tersenyum dan tangan seseorang yang sedang mengintip keluar.

 **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

 **21.12**

"baiklah, semuanya dengar!. Besok kita akan mulai perjalanan kita ke kota Italica, misi kali ini adalah misi penyusupan seperti yang sudah aku rencanakan, jadi aku perintahkan kalian untuk hanya membunuh orang yang akan menghalangi kalian saja, mengerti?"

"..."

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu kagi pukul 6 pagi di lapangan dekat sini. Semuanya kembali ke rumah masing masing!"

""siap!"" dan dengan begitu mereka semupun kembali kekediaman masing masing.

Saat ini Kirito sedang merundingkan rencana penyerangan karena seperti yang telah dijanjikan kalau mereka akan mulai menyerang jika target telah tercapai, maka jika diperhatikan saat ini kota dan rumah rumah warga terlihat jauh lebih terang dengan adanya lampu listrik daripada sebelumnya yang masih memakai obor atau lentera. Dan saat ini Kirito masih duduk di ruang rapat di guildnya dan membaca baca lagi tentang semua laporan mengenai wilayah musuh.

Bahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu saat ini Kirito sudah dipromosikan menjadi guild master oleh mantan atasannya, ini karena atasannya bilang ingin lebih fokus mengurus perokonomian kerajaan dan jadi tidak punya waktu untukmengurus guild. Dan juga karena sesuai janji kalau target perkembangan sudah tercapai maka merekapun akan melakukan penyerangan, dan yang akan melakukan penyerangan itu nantinya adalah guild Laughing Coffin.

Ini dikarenakan 2 guild besar sebelumnya yaitu KOB yang saat ini telah menjadi angkatan bersenjata yang memiliki tugas utama berupa melindungi keamanan kerajaan, dan The Army yang sekarang telah menjadi tim ekspedisi khusus untuk mencari dan meneliti lebih bayak sumber daya alam, juga sebagai polisi atau penjaga gerbang. Jadi yang tersisa saat ini hanya tinggal Laughig Coffin sementara guild lainnya hanya berupa guild kecil dan para anggotanya tidak sanggup untuk memenuhi syarat agar guild itu diakui oleh pemerintah dan setelah itu merekapun dibubarkan.

Dan meski begitu saat ini anggota dari guild Laughing Coffin juga hanya tersisa 17 dari 31 orang yang masih aktif, sisanya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing dan banyak yang mengundurkan diri dari guild karena beberapa diantara mereka juga ada yang menikah dan sibuk mengurus keluarga.

"haaah aku berharap tempat ini bisa seperti dulu lagi" gumamku sambil menghela nafas. Pasalnya memang benar kalau aku merindukan tempat ini dimasa lalu, di saat para anggota berkumpul di aula atau meja makan sambil membuat keributan dengan menceritakan hari hari mereka dan siapa yang berhasil mereka bunuh. Haah aku harap hari hari itu bisa kembali, dan sekarang setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya membawa anggota yang tersisa untuk kembali melakukan tradisi guild. Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar besok.

Dan setelah memikirkan harapan kecilnya kini Kiritopun mengemasi barang barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

...

 _kriet_

"tadaima"

"okaeri, Kirito"

Dan setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit kini akhirnya Kirito sampai di apartemennya yang ada di lantai 3 (lantai gedung maksudnya)

"ne Kirito kun, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi jalan jalan, kudengar akan ada festifal kembang api tengah malam nanti" ajak Asuna sementara Kirito hanya terus berjalan dengan gintainya

"ah Asuna istriku maaf harus mengecewakanmu, tapi besok aku ada pekerjaan pukul 6 pagi jadi aku harus tidur cepat. Ditambah lagi aku sangat lelah" kata Kirito yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dan langsung jatuh ke alam mimpi

 _"Zzzzzzzz"_

"mou Kirito kun!" dengus kesal Asuna dan mencoba menarik narik selimut Kirito untuk memangunkannya tapi gagal

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **05.41**

"hoaaam"

adududuh sepertinya sudah pagi. Yosh saatnya aku bersiap untuk menemui mereka.

Meskipun pagi ini aku akan menjalankan misi penting tapi aku menjalani pagi ini seperti yang sebelum sebelumnya, dimulai dengan mandi, menggosok gigi, berpakaian, dan mengequip semua peralatanku.

Dan sekarang waktunya berangkat. Tapi kelihatannya Asuna habis bergadang melihat kembang api tadi malam sehingga meskipun sudah pagi dia masih belum kali ini aku akan membeli bekal dan sarapan di kafenya Agil, kebetulan aku juga harus menagih hutang padanya. Yosh waktunya berangkat!.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu istrinya yang sedang kelelahan Kiritopun datang ke toko langganannya untuk sarapan dan membeli bekal ditambah menagih hutang temannya yang dijawab "besok akan aku kemalikan" dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan sebelum matahari terbit. Dan saat ini Kirito sedang memakai baju berupa jubah hitamnya yang biasa, rompi hitam sebagai dalaman, sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari yang membungkus lengannya, celana kulit yang sudah compang camping, sepasang pedang kesayangannya yang dia gantung di punggung, dan juga lambang guild laughing coffin di pipi kirinya.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"jadi apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya Kirto yang sudah sampai pada para anggotanya yang sudah menunggunya. Saat ini disebuah lapangan terlihatlah 16 orang laki laki paruh baya dan beberapa remaja sedang berkumpul dengan posisi masing masing. Ada yang sambil berdiri dan membawa bendera, ada yang jongkok sambil menuliskan 'LOVE MY BOSS' di tanah, dan ada yang sedang pushup dan dengan satu orang yang duduk di punggungnya sambil membaca doujin hentai, dan lain sebagainya, yang pasti tidak ada satupun posisi mereka yang beres dan baju mereka yang seperti gembel(baju hitam, jubah butut, sepatu kulit, kerudung yang sudah usang, syal yang warnanya sudah luntur karena tidak diperhatikan saat dicuci, sorban putih, kacamata yang lensanya pecah sebelah dan berbagai aksesoris aneh lainnya).

"sudah bos, malah kau yang datang paling akhir" kata Jack sambil menggali emas di hidungnya menggunakan jempolnya

"baiklah kalau begitu semuanya, kita berangkat!" kata Kirito dengan semangatnya

"OOSH" dan dijawab dengan sorakan semangat dari para anggota temanya. Dan setelah itu merekapun bergegas pergi melalui gerbang depan dan menaiki kuda.

Nah tunggulah kami wahai manusia purba, sebentar lagi kami pasti akan menbunuh kalian dan merampas semua harta benda yang kalian miliki!. Karena sekarang kami Laughing Coffin akhirnya bisa terbebas dari belengguh kami. Dan dengan begini mari lihat siapa yang akan lebih dulu menjadi korbanku, HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seperti biasa kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou kali ini saya kembali iseng iseng membawakan sebuah fic setelah selesai nonton anime GATE, tapi entah kenapa jadi gregetan sendiri gitu ama orang jepangnya. Dan karena masih banyak waktu luang jadi saya cicil sedikit demi sedikit. Fic akan saya lanjutkan jika ada lebih dari 5 tanggapan positif dari para reader.**

 **Kalau ada yang nunggu update fic The Tale Of Brave One, mungkin akan di update agak lama karena yang satu ini lebih banyak jalan ceritanya dari biasanya. Dan saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri, sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya.**


End file.
